ЖенитьбаHitched
by Yulia.11.11
Summary: Перевод фанфика "Hitched" Nollie Marie.Что только не случается в Вегасе! Особенно если ты только что расталась с парнем, который изменял тебе с твоей соседкой, и если ты ОЧЕНЬ пьяна. Добавьте к этому коктелю ещё и Эдварда Каллена и увидете, что получится!
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1. На следующее утро

Белла

Бывают времена, когда вам не хочется ничего вспоминать... а бывает и так, что вы ХОТИТЕ вспомнить... Это был как раз такой случай, я хотела вспомнить, КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ПРОИЗОШЛО!!!

Я проснулась и нашла себя в спальне, которую не узнала. Я проснулась обнажённая в чужой кровати. И я проснулась с головной болью. Атласная простынь собралась на моей талии, и я подтянула её, чтобы прикрыть грудь. Где я, чёрт побери?

Комната была красивая, большая и просторная. По всему полу была моя одежда разбросана. Я со стоном медленно встала с кровати, обмотавшись простыней как тогой.

"Окей, Белла... просто успокойся и подумай" - прошептала я, плотнее завернувшись в простыню, и медленно вышла на середину комнаты.

Помню, как прилетела в Лас-Вегас, мою подругу Элис, встречающую меня в аэропорту. И потом я зарегистрировалась в гостинице, и она повела меня в казино. О, я никогда раньше не играла, поэтому у меня закружилась голова от всего, что там происходило. Решила сыграть в БлэкДжэк, несколько раз... в этом же нет ничего плохого.

Я медленно оглядела комнату, ища ключ к тому, что случилось. И затем заметила кровать. Там на белых атласных простынях было большое красное пятно... О. МОЙ. БОГ!

Я завизжала, поворачиваясь к кровати спиной. О, Господи! Какого чёрта произошло? (Самый задаваемый вопрос)

"Ты в порядке?"

Я снова закричала и повернула голову к одной из дверей, ведущих в комнату. Там стоял мужчина с полотенцем вокруг бёдер и другим полотенцем на его волосах бронзового цвета. Если бы не тот факт, что я, возможно, только что переспала с ним, то я, вполне вероятно, растеклась бы по полу от того, как горячо он выглядел.

"Ты кто?" - спросила я, _ещё_ плотней заворачиваясь в простыню.

Он улыбнулся. " Ты была пьяна прошлой ночью, когда я представлялся. "

"Что ж, тогда, может, ты снова представишься, "огрызнулась я, подбирая с пола красный кружевной лифчик.

"Эдвард Каллен, "сказал он.

"По крайней мере, теперь я знаю с кем провела ночь, "пробормотала я, подняла шлёпанец и с неприязнью на него посмотрела. Господи надо будет сказать Элис - никаких больше шлёпанцев.

"Это то, что ты обо мне думаешь?" спросил он.

"Учитывая пятно на кровати, да" ответила я, закрыв глаза. "Ты не мог бы, _пожалуйста,_ одеть на себя что-нибудь?"

"Прошлой ночью ты не возражала против того, что я голый."

"Прошлой ночью я была не в себе."

"Да, в основном, это было из-за алкоголя. Но алкоголь лишь помогает правде выйти наружу."

"Извини?" я повернулась. "Правде?"

Он ухмыльнулся. "Да я многое узнал о тебе _Изабелла_."

У меня расширились глаза. Окей, другая вещь, которую надо сказать Элис, больше никакой выпивки.

"Я знаю, прошлая ночь была твоим первым разом... ладно первыми четырьмя разами." Я почувствовала, как у меня загорелись щёки. ЧЕТЫРЕ РАЗА? "Оу, и у тебя есть маленькая родинка прямо здесь" он повернулся и коснулся области своей спины чуть выше задницы.

Я сузила глаза. Откинула непослушные волосы, когда и заметила, что на моей левой руке что-то блеснуло. Через мгновение это что-то приняло вид кольца, я снова закричала.

"Смотрю, ты заметила кольцо, сладкая."

Я непонимающе на него. Сладкая?

"М-м-мы п-п-поженились?" кажется я начала заикаться.

Он улыбнулся и открыл свои широкие объятия.

"Ты официально миссис Эдвард Каллен, дорогая."

Я на мгновенье уставилась на него, пока мой мозг обрабатывал информацию. Затем я выдохнула "ах" и... упала в обморок. Это был тот случай, когда мне хотелось всё забыть и больше никогда не вспоминать. Господи, как я могла в это вляпаться?


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2 "Что произошло"

Эдвард

Стоп! Я поспешил подхватить новобрачную, прежде чем она упадёт. Что ж... это прошло... не совсем так как я планировал. Да и есть ли какой-нибудь нормальный способ сообщить девушке, что она напилась и вышла замуж?

Я положил её на диван в комнате. Она прекрасна, я знал это как только первый раз увидел прошлой ночью. Тёмно-рыжие вьющиеся волосы, глаза цвета кофе, и её улыбка, всё в ней привлекало меня.

_Она играла в БлэкДжэк и пила... много. Я решил подсесть к ней и сыграть несколько раз. Белла, позже она сказала мне, что предпочитает, чтобы её называли так, веселилась со своей подругой Элис. Однако, они, наконец, попросили меня научить их нескольким трюкам БлэкДжэка. Вот так я её и встретил._

_"Я думаю тебе достаточно," прошептал я, наблюдая как Белла заказывает ещё напитков, а её подруга куда-то испарилась._

_"Я до сих пор помомомомню...ЕГО," шипела она, её речь была нечленораздельно, а она уже начинала ещё одно пиво._

_"Его?"спросил я, убирая её волосы с лица. Крупье взял маленький перерыв, оставляя за столом только её и меня._

_"Моего тупого бывшего," пояснила она, ударяя буталкой по столу."Изменял мне с моей соседкой, этой сукой. В моей квартире. В моей постели."_

_Она положила голову на стол._

_"Я поймала их в своей кровати, когда пришла домой пораньше, чтобы сделать ему сюрпиз"пробормотала она в стол._

_"Ублюдок" прошептал я, снова убирая ей волосы с лица."Ты заслуживаешь большего."_

_Белла подняла голову и посмотрела на меня. Она прекрасна. Я был удивлен, что тот парень изменял ей. Я провел пальцами по её щеке. На мгновение она закрыла глаза._

_"Женишься на мне?"прошептала она._

_"Что?"я незапно отшатнулся в сторону._

_"Не бери в голову,"она отвернулась._

_"Почему ты вдруг это спросила?"_

_"Не бери в голову,"повторила она."Тебе всё равно не интересно."_

_"Я не говорил, что мне не интересно,"ответил я._

Дело в том... Мне было интересно -подумал я с улыбкой, убирая кровавую простынь с кровати. Нет, мне было очень интересно. Предложение Беллы было для меня шоком.

_"Я был бы сумасшедшим, если бы ты мне не нравилась,"я сказал правду."Просто ты пьяна, Изабелла. Ты будешь сожалеть о том, что вышла за меня, как только проснёшься утром."_

_"Нетнебуду"произнесла она нечленораздельно._

_"О да, будешь."_

_"Хочешь поспорим?"спросила она._

_Я огляделся...мы были в Вегасе. Здесь не так уж трудно пожениться._

_И у нас была самая короткая свадьба, даже по-сравнению с Бритни Спирс._

Итак, я женился. Мама не будет счаслива, когда узнает, что её старший сын женился на девушке, которую едва знает. Чтож, мама сама умоляла меня жениться...я это сделал...Белла красива, так что отлично впишется в наш образ жизни. И достаточно умна, в отличии от блондинок, с которыми я раньше встречался. Она понравится маме, когда они поговорят.

Моя прекрасная жена застонала, приходя в себя. Я повернулся и увидел Беллу сидящей.

"Ты в порядке?" спросил я её, садясь рядом.

"Я замужем?" просто спросила она.

Я кивнул, гладя Беллу по спине.

Она вздохнула и выпрямилась.

"Тогда я хочу развод."

Моя рука упала. РАЗВОД?


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3. Бумаги

Эдвард

Моя жена хотела развод? Моя голова всё ещё обрабатывала эти слова, хотя прошла уже неделя. Развод? И Белла не шутила, прямо передо мной лежали бумаги, которые подготовил её адвокат, уже с её подписью внизу.

Ладно, это звучит невероятно, но моё сердце разбивалось, при виде её подписи. Конечно, я не знал о ней практически ничего, за исключением того, что она рассталась со своим парнем (причина, по которой она была в Вегасе), и что она была красивой и страстной. Я не хотел этого. Где-то, глубоко внутри, я чувствовал, что эта женитьба была хорошей вещью.

Мой адвокат сидел напротив, смотря на меня взглядом а-ля "давайте поторопимся". Вздохнув, я поднял ручку.

Белла

"Не могу поверить, что ты вышла замуж" сказала мне Элис, пока я занималась на беговой дорожке, которая была у них с Джаспером.

Я пожала плечами.

"Не знаю, почему ты так обижена на ..."

"Не произноси имя этого обманщика," зашипела я.

"Хорошо, Белла, но тебе всё равно надо будет скоро отсюда выйти."

"Почему?" спросила я.

"Потому, что твой отпуск здесь уже почти кончился."

Я заворчала. Ненавижу работу. Я работаю в модельном агентстве в Нью-Йорке, ищу новые таланты. Ежедневно, я имею дело с моделями, и мне так и хочется пнуть их тощие задницы. Только двух моделей я любила, и одной из них была Элис, но она покончила с карьерой модели - вышла замуж и родила дочку, а второй была Розали Хейл, невестка Элис.

"Не напоминай."

Элис вздохнула. "Прекрасно, «сказала она и оставила меня одну.

Я остановила беговую дорожку после того, как она ушла. Она права. Я должна буду выйти из подвала рано или поздно. Взяв одно из полотенец, я, вытераясь, пошла наверх.

Элис стояла посреди гостиной, держа малышку на руках, и с открытым ртом.

"Что случилось?» спросила я, поворачиваясь к телевизору, на который она так уставилась.

"Последние новости," сказала худой репортёр в программе о знаменитостях, "Жаль, леди но всеми любимый Эдвард Каллен ...женился"

Элис быстро повернулась ко мне.

"Белла, разве это не..."

Я прервала её,чтобы послушать девушку.

"...женился примерно неделю назад в крошечной часовне в Лас Вегасе.

Как говорит миссис Кален, жена богатого доктора Каллена и мать Эдварда, она взволнована тем, что её сын женился."

На экране появилась красивая женщина, одетая в короткую рубашку-поло и джинсы.

"И разговаривала с сыном по телефону и была, конечно, потрясенна. Я не знала, что мой Эдвард с кем-то встречается. Конечно, мы взволнованны тем, что он женился.

Окей, это была миссис Каллен? Я представляла её более...модной...не в джинсах и рубашке. На экране снова появилась репортёр.

"Кто невеста неизвестно.Каллены не разглашают эту информацию, а Эдвард Каллен не был ни скем замечен со дня свадьбы,"сказала оно,"но все мы знаем, что она удачливая женщина. После развода..."

"Белла?"Элис коснулась моего плеча.

О, Господи, что я наделала?!


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4. На работе

Эдвард

Я уставился на свой билет на самолёт. Прошло уже три дня с тех пор, как я встречался со своим адвокатом, чтобы подписать бумаги на развод, и я до сих пор цепенел при воспоминании об этом.

"Дамы и господа, рейс 1640, из Лас-Вегаса в..."

Я почувствовал, как кто-снулся моего плеча. Повернувшись, я увидел двух маленьких детей - один был лет шести, а другому едва ли исполнился год.

"Мистер, а почему вы такой грустный?» спросил старший.

"Кристофер,ш-шш, «сказала их мать, она держала на руках малыша, поднося палец к губам, прежде чем повернуться ко мне,"Извените". Они не хотели вас беспокоить"

"Но, мама, он выглядит грустным, «сказал Кристофер. «Ты говорила, что мы должны развеселить кого-то, кому грустно."

"Я имела в виду твоего брата, «шепнула она ему, гладя по голове.

Кристофер отвернулся от матери, чтобы посмотреть на меня.

"Ну, так почему вы грустный?» снова спросил он меня.

"Потому что моя жена хочет развод, «прошептал я шестилетнему мальчику, «А я не хочу."

"Оох» кивнул он. «Мама Джимми развелась. Джимми тоже этого не хотел."

"Кристофер, «позвала его мама.

"Всё нормально" сказал я ей.

"Вы летите один, мистер?» спросил мальчик, вставая со своего места. Его ореховые глаза были на одном уровне с моими.

Я снова вспомнил офис адвоката и улыбнулся.

"Кристофер... нет, я собираюсь вернуть свою жену."

Он подскочил на своём месте, а я встал и направился к выходу. Время действовать.

Белла

Неважно где я была, истории об Эдварде Каллене и его новой жене, о том, как удачлива эта девушка (иногда называемая сукой), настигали меня везде. Все задавались вопросом кто же она такая. И самое худшее - даже на моей работе.

"Итак, как ты думаешь, на ком он женился?» спросила Анна-Сью, подруга, с которой мы вместе работали.

"Я думаю, мне надо работать, «ответила я, уставившись на экран.

"О, да перестань ты, Белла, «сказала она, «Тебе должно быть хоть сколько-нибудь интересно."

"Ни капли, «ответила я. Так и было. Я ведь знала, на ком он женился... к сожалению.

"Ты грустная."

Я улыбнулась.

"Готова поспорить, она богата и заносчива, «сказала Анна-Сью, положив голову на свои руки на столе.

Я напряглась. А потом фыркнула и постаралась расслабиться.

"Держу пари - нет."

Она подняла голову. "Да ладно, девушки, с которыми встречаются или на которых женятся такие парни, обычно или богатые и кичливые, или потаскухи.

Я покраснела.

"Я думаю, она не такая."

Снова откидывая голову, она сказала» Я имею в виду, что это такое - они женаты уже две недели, а о ней до сих пор ничего? Они даже не называют её имени."

"Ну, может, она просто не хочет огласки?» сказала я, печатая.

Анна-Сью фыркнула, «Если ты выходишь замуж за Эдварда Каллена, то у тебя нет выбора - всё становится достоянием общественности."

Я закатила глаза.

"Что ж я могу сказать одно - ей повезло."

Ну и что я бы ответила на это? Мне повезло. Заткните мне рот.

Подруга вздохнула, « И она с ним не разведётся, это было бы глупо."

Ты сказала это очень не вовремя Сью! Как раз в этот момент я подняла чашку кофе, чтобы сделать глоток. И пролила его прямо на Анну-Сью и свой стол.

"АХ! БЕЛЛА!"

"Извини, извини, «я вышла из-за стола, чтобы взять салфетки.

"Проклятье, какого чёрта ты творишь?» огрызнулась она.

"Это была ошибка. Просто... мой кофе был слишком горячим."

Это было не так, но не могла же я сказать, почему действительно вылила на неё кофе. Она поверила и прекратила как безумная вытираться салфетками.

В этот момент в мой кабинет вошла Кармен.

"Мисс Свон, к вам посетитель."сказала она.

"Пригласи его» сказала я, вытирая кофе со стола.

"Я полагаю, вы должны были назвать её миссис Каллен, мадам, «сказал глубокий голос, который я не слышала с тех пор, как уехала из Вегаса.

Я замерла и медленно посмотрела. Прямо посреди моего кабинета (у Анны-Сью и Кармен челюсти попадали) стоял мой муж.

"Что ты здесь делаешь» я с трудом выговаривала слова.

"Я не могу посмотреть на свою жену на работе?» спросил он.

-Ррр!-я снова разлила кофе. Почему? Да потому что, когда он сказал "моя жена" это слышали не только Кармен и Сью но и все остальные, кто собрался под моей дверью, увидев Эдварда Каллена. Я поставила чашку.

"Дерьмо" я схватила ещё салфеток.

Эдвард хихикнул и тоже взял несколько, чтобы помочь мне. Я уже хотела что-нибудь сказать, когда Анна-Сью, наконец, оправившись от шока, спросила "Ваша жена?"

Эдвард повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

"Да, мы поженились в Вегасе, разве она ничего не рассказывала?"

"Нет, не рассказывала," сказала Анна-Сью, впиваясь в меня взглядом.

Эдвард засмеялся, "Да, очень на неё похоже. Белла хотела сохранить всё в секрете. Вы меня понимаете?"

Все кивнули.

"Ребята, вы нас на секунду не оставите?" сказала я, выталкивая их из кабинета.

"Но, Белла..."

"Анна-Сью, разве тебе не надо встретиться с моделью?"

"Да" согласилась она.

"Увидимся," улыбнулась я ей, "Пока-пока."

Я закрыла дверь и прислонилась к ней, облегчённо вздохнув.

Эдвард рассмеялся и сел за мой стол.

"Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?" огрызнулась я на него.

"Я же сказал, просто хотел увидеть свою жену" сказал он с улыбкой.

"Я не твоя жена," ответила я,"ты подписал бумаги на развод!"

"Разве? Не помню такого."

Я почувствовала, как кровь прилила к голове.

"Ты... этого не сделал?" спросила я.

Он улыбнулся.

"Конечно, нет. Я не сдамся без борьбы. О, и кстати... моя мама пригласила нас завтра на ужин."


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5. Давай придумаем историю

Белла

Меня бесило, что мне приходится ехать на ужин к его семье...И определенно НЕРВИРОВАЛО!!

"О, Белла, перестань нервничать, дорогая,"сказала Розали, везя меня к дому Калленов в Хэмптоне.

Я поморщилась."О нет, у меня более чем достаточно причин, чтобы беспокоиться,"сказала я, поудобнее устраиваясь на сиденье."Я встречаюсь с родственниками мужа, и это официальное мероприятие."

Розали улыбнулась"Нет, не официальное, ты же не в бальном платье."

Я оглядела себя и кивнула"Верно".

"В любом случае, я встречалась с доктором и миссис Кален,"сказала Розали,"Они милые люди."

Я пожала плечами. Я не знала практически ничего о них, кроме того, что читала и/или слышала о них. Доктор Каллен основал формацевтичевскую компанию и всё же, даже будучи главой такой большой компании, о находит время для осмотра пациентов в местной больнице около его дома. Миссис Кален - домохозяйка. Она устраивает благотворительные вечеринки. И не только это, её принадлежит галерея в Хэмптоне. У них двое сыновей, старший - Эдвард, мой муж, и Эммет - он на год младше. Согласно жёлтым газетам, которые я терпеть не могла, Эдвард был джентельменом. Образование он получил в Гарварде, был там одним из лучших, имел степень по бизнесу и программированию, он часто принимал участие в благотворительных мероприятиях, проводимых его матерью, был вице-призедентом в компании отца, и даже засветился в нескольких телешоу. Его младший брат, однако, был плэйбоем. Он закончил Йельский университет, не совсем так же хорошо, как брат, хотя со степенью по маркетингу. Еммет окружён бесконечным числом девушек, и я даже не уверенна, встречался ли он когда-нибудь с кем-то по-настоящему.

"Да, мне было бы интересно узнать, что скажет миссис Каллен, когда узнает, что её дорогой сын женился на пьяной девушке, которую знал едва ли несколько часов."

Розали захихикала. Она знала ту историю о женитьбе и бурной ночи...спасибо Элис, которая позвонила Розали и всё ей рассказала.

"Думаю, ты не хочешь об этом говорить,"сказала Розали.

"Естественно,"округлила я глаза.

В этот момент у Розали зазвонил "особый" сотовый. Малое количество людей знали этот номер...и если он звонил, значит это что-то важное. Одним словом "особый" телефон принимает звонки только от людей, которым Розали доверяет. Если нет - этот человек получал номер какого-нибудь другого телефона(у Роуз их несколько).

"Алло,"ответила она. Розали смотрела на меня и улыбалась."Хорошо привет. Мы только что говорили о тебе."

Я подняла бровь. С кем она разговаривает? Розали вздохнула и снова посмотрела на меня.

"Нет, что ж тогда я сама тебе его дам .Конечно, конечно, я пошлю тебе смс. Окей, чао."

Розали закончила разговор и начала печатать кому-то смс.

"Кто это был?"спросила я, пытаясь подсмотреть кому она пишет.

"Хмм"пробурчала она, отсылая сообщение.

Я подняла бровь. Розали обычно говорит "Хмм", если что-то скрывает.

"Я спросила кто это был ,Роуз,"сказала я, когда Розали захлопнула свой телефон, бросая его обратно.

"Просто друг,"сказала она, глядя на дорогу.

Ну да, как же, подумала я, закатывая глаза. Розали что-то скрывает от меня. и тут, у меня в сумке завибрировал телефон. Заиграла песня "Fighter" Кристины Агилеры.

Розали застонала,"Очень надеюсь, что ты поменяешь рингтон."

"Никогда,"сказала я, открыв телефон.

"Алло?"

"Привет, любимая, наконец-то у меня есть твой номер."

"Ты покойница, Роуз,"прошипела я ей, сужая глаза. Розали только хихикнула. Она не боялась ничего и никого.

"О, любимая. не будь такой злой,"сказал Эдвард.

"Чего ты хочешь?"прервала я, впиваясь взглядом в дорогу.

"Нам нужно кое-что обсудить перед ужином с моими родителями, дорогая."

"Технически, разве не ты должен был меня везти, ДОРОГОЙ?"

"Технически - да. Но у меня есть кое-какие дела, так что тебе придётся поехать с кем-то другим." О да, отличное объяснение."Но уедим мы вместе." Великолепно!

"Так о чём ты хотел поговорить?"спросила я.

"Нам нужно придумать историю. Мама будет задавать вопросы о нас."

"Я на это очень надеюсь,"ответила я, закатывая глаза."Итак, нашу историю? Может скажем правду? Что ты женился на несчастной пьяной женщине, у которой была депрессия после расставания с предыдущим парнем?"

Розали свирепо на меня посмотрела. А я вернула ей взгляд. Это же правда!

"Нет, сладкая, хотя я хотел бы видеть лица моей семьи, если мы собираемся сказать именно это."он смеялся и моё сердце выпрыгивало из груди. Плохой знак.

"Хорошо, какая у нас история?"спросила я.

"Однажды мы с тобой встретились в кофейне."

"Ненавижу кофе,"соврала я.

Эдвард снова засмеялся, заставляя моё сердце биться чаще. Надо это прекратить!

"Дорогая, что ты пьёшь кофе."Чёрт! Он помнил тот случай в моём офисе.

"Какая кофейня?"спросила я, желая знать какую он выберет для нашей, якобы, первой встречи.

"Starbucks, сладкая."сказал он со смехом. Великолепно, он назвал всем известную сеть кофеен. И одна даже была рядом с моим офисом.

"Хорошо, мы встретились в Starbucks,"сказала я, Розали засмеялась.

"Согласовываете историю?"спросила она.

"Заткнись, Роуз"огрызнулась я на неё.

Эдвард снова рассеялся, сердце снова учащённо забилось. -Ррр- дурацкий смех! Хватит! Сердце, ты меня слышишь?

"Во что я была одета?"спросила я.

"Это имеет значение?"удивился Эдвард.

Я повернулась к Розали и спросила"Это важно во что я была одета, когда он меня впервые увидел?"

На мгновение она задумалась"Да, если он помнит, во что ты была одета, значит ты ему сразу понравилась."

"Но если ему в ней понравилось не то, что на ней было?"уверена, он сейчас улыбается.

Я заворчала.

"Просто на всякий случай, Эдвард, так во что я была одета?"

"Раздражительная,"пробормотала Розали, закатывая глаза. Я впилась в неё взглядом.

Эдвард захихикал. Этот смех заставил меня снова наругать моё глупое сердце.

"Выбери свою любимую одежду,"сказал он.

"Синий свитер и джинсы"ответила я.

"Мне нравится"сказала Розали.

"И Розали соглашается с этим"добавила я, закатывая глаза.

Эдвард опять рассмеялся, моё сердце опять забилось быстрее. -Ррр!-

"Хорошо,"сказал он, и мне показалось, что я услышала, как он записывает, что я говорю."И у нас завязался разговор."

"Прекрасно,"сказала я. "Такой была наша первая встреча."

"А где было наше первое свидание?"

"У нас не было первого свидания,"напомнила я ему, заставляя Розали рассмеяться.

Эдвард засмеялся вместе с ней. -Ррр!- Мое сердце выпрыгивало из груди.

"Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду,"сказал он.

"О, в Сохо есть милый итальянский ресторанчик,"сказала Розали, поворачивая направо. "И, между прочим, мы уже практически приехали, так что вам надо поторопиться." Эдвард, должно быть услышал Розали, поэтому сказал"Люблю это место."

"Никогда там не была."

"Прекрасно, мы как-нибудь туда сходим. Таким образом нам не придётся врать моим родителям."

Я закатила глаза.

"Вряд ли,"ответила я, потом повернулась к Роуз и спросила её"У тебя есть шоколад?"

"Зачем тебе шоколад?"удивилась она.

Я пожала плечами. Мне просто внезапно захотелось шоколада. Возможно, чтобы успокоить нервы.

"Посмотри в бардачке,"сказала Розали.

Я открыла его и нашла шоколадку Godiva.

"Спасибо, Роуз, ты ангел."

Она хихикнула"Я знаю."

Эдвард засмеялся, заставляя моё сердце безумно забиться. Как меня это достало!

"О, мы приехали,"сказала Розали, поворачивая свой BMW M6 к Хэмптонскому дому Калленов.

"Вот дерьмо, мы приехали,"сказала я, увидев махающую нам женщину, стоящую в нескольких шагах от нас.

"Хорошо, я буду там, как только закончу с делами"сказал Эдвард.

"Хорошо, хорошо,"я неожиданно начала беспокоиться, когда увидела, как мило выглядит миссис Каллен.

"Пока, любимая,"попрощался Эдвард,"И не волнуйся. Моя мама не кусается."

"Правильно,"согласилась я, а Розали остановила машину,"Увидимся."

Я убрала телефон, вытерла о юбку вспотевшие ладони и вздохнула.

"Пойдём,"сказала Розали, толкая меня локтём.

"Правильно,"я открыла дверь авто.

"О! Ты должно быть Белла!"улыбнулась миссис Каллен, протягивая мне руку, когда я вылезла из машины."Я так много о тебе слышала."

Это плохо, подумала я, когда миссис Каллен крепко меня обняла, я натянуто возвратила ей объятья.

О Господи, помоги мне это пережить, и я дам Эдварду шанс - поклялась я, пока миссис Каллен вела меня в дом, но для меня это был ад.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6.1 Брат

Эдвард

Я закончил разговаривать с Беллой. Одна рука на руле, а другая заходит в электронную почту комуникатора. Где чёрт побери этот идиот?! Он уже должен был прилететь. ОДНО НЕПРОЧИТАННОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ! -Ррр- Лучше чтобы это был он. Я не смог сам повезти жену к родителям, потому что мой брат решил прилететь домой, чтобы познакомиться с ней.

Кому: Каллен, Эдвард

От кого: Каллен, Эммет

ГДЕ ТЫ, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ?!

Я закатил глаза и написал ответ ему на email, не спуская глаз с дороги. Быстро удостоверился, что в сообщении нет никаких ошибок и отправил его.

Кому: Каллен, Эммет

От кого: Каллен, Эдвард

Я ищу тебя, идиот. Ищи серебристый Volvo.

Я вздохнул, убрал коммуникатор стал искать своего слабоумного брата. О, а вот и он...окружен девушками. Я застонал и подъехал к нему.

"Хей, брат,"сказал мне Эммет, когда я вышел из автомобиля и открыл багажник.

"Я знал, что ты будешь с поклонницами,"сказал я кладя один чемодан в багажник, в то время как он засовывал туда другой огромный чемодан.

Мы расправились с багажом и обнялись. Может он и идиот, но всё равно мой брат, и я люблю его.

"Как прошел полёт?"спросил я его, убирая свой коммуникатор с сиденья, прежде чем он сядет на него.

"Не так уж плохо,"Эммет закрыл дверь перед очень грустными девушками, которые мечтали о номере его мобильника. На меня они смотрели с ревностью, этот взгляд так и кричал о их недовольстве тем, что я женат, я захихикал.

"Симпатичные стюардессы?"ухмыльнулся я Эммету.

"К сожалению, нет,"сказал он со вздохом, заставив меня засмеяться."Куда пропали симпатичные стюардессы?"

"Они либо стали старыми либо решили работать на другом рейсе,"сказал я с ухмылкой.

"Осёл,"пробрмотал он.

"Я тоже тебя люблю, братец,"я потрепал его по голове.

"Да, да, только не трогай волосы, раз уж ты меня так любишь."

Я улыбнулся, качая головой.

"Итааак...женат?"начал Эммет, ухмыляясь мне."Ну и как ощущения?"

Я вздохнул."По-правде, я не знаю,"я посмотрел на него.

"Что ты имеешь в виду?"заинтересовался он. Мой брат время от времени бывает идиотом, но он всё ещё любит меня.

"Окей. прежде чем как мы приедем к родителям, я расскажу тебе правду, но тебе лучше не болтать об этом, или ты исчезнишь с лица Земли, обещаю, я это устрою."сказал я, прожигая его взглядом.

Его вид убедил меня, что он мне поверил.

"Хорошо, хорошо,"согласился он."Я не расскажу маме твою маленькую страшную тайну."

Я кивнул ему и рассказал всю историю. Как встретил Беллу в Вегасе. Я рассказал ему, о её прошлых отношениях, и он так ругался, что если бы здесь была мама, она бы заставила его вымыть рот с мылом.

"Вот ублюдок," зло сказал Эммет, смотря в окно. Эммет может быть и playboy, но так же и джентельмен.

Я кивнул и продолжил свою историю, как она предложила мне пожениться, как я пытался её остановить, но она не слушала. Супер быстрая свадьба заставила Эммета засмеяться. И наконец... я рассказал о том, что она хотела развод.

"Но разве аннулирование брака не было бы лучшим выходом?"удивился Эммет.

"Чтобы аннулировать брак, вы должны доказать что брак не настоящий."ответил я, смотря на него.

Эммет ухмыльнулся, заставив меня закатить глаза.

"Кроме того,"сказал я, пытаясь объяснить свою точку зрения, я имею в виду, брак ведь настоящий, если был секс,"это ведь она хотела развод."

"И, похоже, ты не подписал эти бумаги," сказал Эммет, скрестив руки,"иначе бы у тебя не было бы твоей милой жены, чтобы показать маме."

Я кивнул."И нам нужно поторопиться. Я должен был сам везти Беллу, а вместо этого я везу твою задницу."

"Эй, зачем платить деньги, если у тебя есть любящий брат, который может приехать и забрать тебя?"с улыбкой сказал Эммет.

Я закатил глаза и прибавил скорости. Мы были примерно в 30 минутах езды от дома родителей в Хэмптоне когда у меня зазвонил коммуникатор. Я посмотрел на определитель, это был номер матери. Зачем она звонит?

"Привет, мам,"ответил я на звонок.

"Здравствуй, дорогой, где ты сейчас?"спросила она. Ничего себе, мама сразу перешла к сути.

"В тридцати минутах, почему ты спрашиваешь?"я посмотрел на Эммета, который вопросительно поднял бровь.

"Я что не могу спросить, где мой сын?"

"Ээ, можешь"сказал я, пожав плечами, хотя она всё равно не могла этого увидеть.

"В любом случае, мы мило разговариваем с твоей дорогой женой и её подругой. Я не знала что она дружит с Розали Хейл. Ты помнишь Розали Хейл, которая..."

"Да, мам, я помню,"сказал я с улыбкой. Я встретил Розали на открытии галереи примерно год назад и мы стали такими хорошими друзьями, что она дала мне свой "особый" номер.

"Ладно, как бы то ни было, поторопись пожалуста. Твой отец скоро будет дома и я хочу поскорее начать обед."

"Окей, мам,"сказал я, сильнее нажимая на газ. Эммет вопросительно на меня посмотрел, и я закатил глаза, чтобы показать, что это из-за мамы."Мы скоро будем."

"Мы?"спросила она.

О чёрт! Я забыл. Она же не знает, что Эммет в городе.

"Прекрасная работа, придурок,"прошипел Эммет и отвесил мне подзатыльник.

"Эй! Не бить водителя,"прошипел я в ответ.

"Эдвард Каллен, кто с тобой в машине?"

"Это сюрприз, мам,"сказал я.

"Эдвард Энтони Каллен,"предостерегающе сказала мама.

Эммет захихикал."Она использовала полное имя."

"Заткнись,"огрызнулся я. Он перестал хихикать, но всё ещё улыбался.

"Эдвард, я хочу знать, кого ты пригласил на обед! Потому что с нами обедает мисс Хейл."

Я закатил глаза. За обеденным столом шесть мест. Так что даже прибавляя к Розали моего брата все поместятся, что я и сказал маме"Мам, так как за столом шесть мест, всё будет прекрасно."

Мама раздраженно сказала"Отлично. Скоро увидимся."

"Люблю тебя, мам."сказал я.

"И я люблю тебя, дорогой,"ответила она и затем повесила трубку.

Я закончил разговор и, вздохнув, убрал коммуникатор. Мы прихали вскоре после отца, я припарковал Volvo позади его машины и красного М6, это должно быть Розали. Я думал, что Эммет начнёт пускать слюни при виде М6 и вместо этого я заставил его взять его чемодан.

Так как у меня больше не было ключа от дома родителей - сейчас я жил ближе к городу, я должен бы позвонить в дверь. Я услышал голос отца, с дугой стороны, он собирался открыть её.

"Эдвард,"сказал он, улыбаясь мне, а затем посмотрел на Эммета,"Так, так, посмотрите кто это здесь?"

"Кто там, дорогой?"спросила мама.

"Входите, входите,"сказал отец, шире открывая дверь."Ваша мать будет рада вас видеть."

Папа обнял нас с Эмметом. Мой отец выглядел не старше пятидесяти - ему было всего 49 (Примечания: Эдварду-22, Белле-21, Розали и Элис-22, Джасперу-23, Эмету-21).

"Оставь свои сумки здесь,"сказал папа Эммету,"И пойдём те покажем вас матери."

Мы прошли за ним в гостиную, первой, кого я там увидел, была моя прекрасная жена, одетая в костюм. Я улыбнулся и пошёл к ней, но мама остановила меня чтобы обнять.

"Вовремя,"сказала она, освободив меня.

"Я дома,"сказал Эммет, широко раскидывая руки.

"Ах,"мама обняла Эммета.

Папа положил руку на моё плечо и улыбнулся мне. Я улыбнулся ему в ответ.

"Не могу поверить, что ты не предупредил меня, что приезжаешь домой,"сказала мама, выпуская Эммета, и впиваясь в меня взглядом."И тоже ты мне ничего не сказал."

"Я сам только-только узнал"я свирепо посмотрел на Эммета, а он только улыбался.

"О боже, какая я грубая,"сказала мама, поворачиваясь к Белле и Розали, которые всё ещё сидели на кушетке."Розали, Белла, это мой младший сын, Эммет. Эммет, это Белла, жена Эдварда."она подчеркнула "жену", в надежде сагитировать Эммета к браку.

Эммет включил всё своё очарование.

"Что ж, безумно рад наконец-то познакомиться со своей невесткой,"сказал он, пожимая Белле руку.

"Аналогично,"ответила Белла, отпуская руку Эммета.

Розали улыбнулась мне и протянула руку Эммету."Розали Хейл,"представилась она.

Я посмотрел на своего брата и поднял одну бровь. У него был фанатичный взгляд, пока он медленно пожимал её руку.

"Эммет Каллен,"также медленно сказал он.

О-оу, подумал я, ухмыляясь родителям, которые тоже улыбались. Кажется, Эммет только что, возможно, встретил свою пару.

Розали улыбнулась и выпустила руку.

"Обед готов,"улыбнулась мама"Пойдём те в столовую?"

Я взял Беллу за руку, которую она тут же попыталась вырвать, но я держал крепко. Я поднял наши переплетённые пальца к губам, поцеловав её пальчики, и наклонился к ней, чтобы прошептать ну ухо"Мы должны вести себя как пара, помнишь?" Она перестала вырывать руку, и красивый румянец слегка окрасил её щёки. Я улыбнулся, оглянувшись, я увидел как Розали и Эммет разговаривают, и Эммета держит Роуз за талию.

Папа отодвинул для мамы стул, и мы последовали его примеру. Белла странно на меня посмотрела, но села. Розали поблагодарила Эммета, который быстро сел рядом с ней . Я покачал головой(да, Эммет быстр) и сел рядом с Беллой. Беря её за левую руку.

"Итак, Белла, как именно вы с моим сыном познакомились?"спросила мама.

Все посмотрели на Беллу и меня, даже Эммет, который наконец перестал пялиться на Розали, в то время как Белла взглядом просила у меня помощи. я улыбнулся ей и посмотрел на остальных,"Мы встретились в Starbucks, мам."

Эммет и Розали заулыбались, зная правду. Мама, однако, купилась на ложь. Улыбнувшись, она спросила"Действительно?"

"Хмм, о, да,"ответила Белла. Я увидел, как её щеки покраснели. Она лгала моим родителям, из-за чего могла потерять их уважение. "Я только заказала себе латте, когда столкнулась с Эдвардом."

Розали фыркнула, и все посмотрели на неё. Она улыбнулась, смотря на мою мать"Я не думаю, что она фигурально подразумевала "столкновение", миссис Каллен."

"Есме,"поправила она Розали, улыбнувшись им с Беллой, которая вся покраснела и впивалась в Розали взглядом, в то время как та ухмылялась ей. Мама повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Беллу, которая, краснея, смотрела на наши переплетённые пальцы. "Ты...буквально столкнулась с Эдвардом, дорогая?"

Я решил вмешаться и помочь моей жене."Да, так всё и было, мам. Белла пролила латте прямо на свой костюм."

"Но ты наверное повел себя как джентельмен, и помог Белле,"сказала мама, смотря на меня.

Прислуга, которую, я уверен, мама наняла только на сегодня, принесла салат. Я отвлёкся, и Белла вырвала свою руку.

"Конечно, миссис Каллен..."

"Называя меня Эсме, дорогая, в конце концов, я твоя теща. Так что, думаю, ты можешь называть меня по имени."

Белла покраснела и продолжила,"Конечно, он вёл себя как джентельмен, Есме. Вы правильно его воспитали."

Мама улыбнулась Белле. Я понял, что она ею очарована. "Да, да это сделала я,"сказала она, улыбнувшись мне, прежде чем зло посмотреть на Эммета."По крайней мере, хотя бы одного я вырастила правильно."

"Эй, что ты имеешь в виду?"возмутился Эммет. А Розали хихикнула.

Мама только подняла бровь и, как не в чём не бывало, продолжила есть салат. Эммет, кипятился, но ел.

"Итак, что произошло потом?"спросил папа.

"После того как Эдвард помог мне очистить костюм, он, конечно, спросил всё ли со мной в порядке,"сказала Белла."Я ответила "да", но он мне не поверил."она уставилась на меня.

О, Белла была хорошей актрисой. Я улыбнулся,"Что? Может с тобой было не всё в порядке, просто ты сразу этого не заметила,"пояснил я.

Белла закатила глаза."Таким образом он попросил мой номер, просто чтобы позже проверить как я."

"И, конечно, я позвонил ей,"сказал я, взяв салат.

"И так день за днём,"Белла прожигала меня взглядом. О Белла была хороша, я улыбнулся про себя. Она придумала идеальную историю, как будто так всё и было.

Все захихикали, и даже я улыбнулся."Хорошо, но если бы я не сделал этого тогда, я не смог бы пригласить тебя на наше первое свидание."

Эммет заухмылялся. Белла сделала глоток воды, её щеки покраснели.

"И куда ты повёл её, Эдвард?"спросила меня мама.

Я улыбался, смотря на Беллу. Хорошо, что я успел спросить её об этом раньше.

"Мам, помнишь тот итальянский ресторанчик в Сохо?"спросил я. Она кивнула."Вот где у нас было первое свидание."

"Действительно?"спросила мама, прежде чем снова заняться салатом.

"Хмм, да, мэм,"ответила Белла с улыбкой. О, я должен буду сводить Беллу туда.

В оставшееся время всё было гладко...ну, по большей части. Нам только что подали основное блюдо - рыбу. А Эммет её терпеть не мог, так что он был не очень-то рад.

"Мам, ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу рыбу,"пожаловался он.

"Что ж, мне жаль,"ответила она, испепеляя его взглядом,"Если бы я знала, что ты приезжаешь, я, возможно, попросила бы повара приготовить тебе стейк вместо рыбы."

Эммет надулся, не трогая рыбу. Розали впивалась в него взглядом, и внезапно он поднял вилку с рыбой.

"Думаю, я могу это попробовать,"сказал он.

Все, кроме Розали, которая удовлетворённо улыбалась Эммету, и кроме Беллы, которая в смущении склонила голову, удивлённо смотрели на Эммета. Обычно он всегда оставлял рыбу нетронутой. Всего один взгляд девушки, которую он только что встретил - и он ест рыбу.

"Что?"посмотрел на нас Эммет.

"Ничего, дорогой,"ответила мама, улыбаясь Розали.

Белла наклонилась ко мне и прошептала"Это только мне кажется, или твой брат неожиданно стал подчиняться кому-то, кого только что встретил?"

Я рассмеялся Белле в волосы, которые действительно просто превосходно пахли. Эммет, должно быть, наконец осознал что только что произошло. Он поднял свой бокал, сделал глоток вина и внезапно замер, вытаращив глаза. Он начал кашлять, вино пошло не в то горло. Розали постучала ему по спине, качая головой.

После этого всё действительно прошло гладко. Мы все пошли в гостиную, где ели десерт и пили кофе. К счастью, на этот раз Белла ничего не уронила и не разлила. И к тому времени, как нам уже надо было уезжать, Белла смогла полностью очаровать моих родителей.

"О, я так рада, что ты теперь член нашей семьи,"сказала мама, обнимая Беллу, когда мы уже стояли перед дверью.

Белла с улыбкой вернула объятье.""Это прекрасно чувствовать такое радушие."

"В нашем доме тебе всегда рады,"ответила моя мать, выпуская Беллу, с улыбкой на лице."И я чувствую, что ты скоро вернёшься."

Белла выглядела смущённой. "Вы так думаете?"переспросила она, глядя на меня.

"Ну конечно, учитывая, что малыш уже в пути"улыбнулась мама.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7. Тесты

Белла

"Белла, помедленнее,"сказал Эдвард, когда я забежала, в одну из аптек в Волмарте,"Куда ты так спешишь?"

Бросив на него взгляд через плечо, я перешла в другой ряд.

Ужин прошел хорошо, не смотря на то, что я лгала миссис Каллен - Эсме - о том как встретила её сына, что заставляло меня ужасно себя чувствовать, а Розали, казалось, прекрасно провела время с Эмметом, легко обводя его вокруг пальца.

"Белла, если ты скажешь, что ищешь, то я смогу тебе помочь,"сказал Эдвард, следуя за мной из ряда в ряд.

"Я сама справлюсь,"я продолжила искать.

Последние слова Эсме... вместо "Пока" и "Будтье осторожны"...Это сводило меня с ума. Малыш...она намекала, что я...

Я заворчала, смотря внимательней. Это просто не возможно. Конечно прошло несколько недель, но у меня ничего никогда не было вовремя, даже важные встречи на работе, я всегда ставила будильник на пять минут пораньше.

"Ах, наконец-то,"я нашла их.

"Тесты на беременность?"спросил меня Эдвард, когда я схватила полдюжины из них.

Я испепеляюще на него посмотрела."Да, тесты на беременность,"сказала я, спеша к кассе.

"Зачем тебе понадобились тесты на беременность?"спросил меня он."Если только ты не..."он неожиданно побледнел."Белла, ты беременна?!"

Я прожигала на нё дырку взглядом, потому что несколько человек вокруг смотрели на нас.

"Тсс! Нет, это не так...просто на всякий случай."

"Белла, что заставило тебя так думать?"прошептал Эдвард, наклоняясь ближе.

"Твоя мать,"прошептала я в ответ.

"Моя мать?"

"Да, твоя мать,"ответила я, смотря на него. "Она сказала - цитирую - "ну конечно, учитывая, что малыш уже в пути". Она думает, что я беременна.

"И что? Ты только что сказала мне, что не думаешь, что беременна, так почему мы тогда здесь?"

Сложив руки на груди, я свирепо на него посмотрела. "Я хочу быть уверенной на все 100%, что это не так,"сказала я, продвигаясь в очереди.

Эдвард молчал, смотря на что-то, я не знаю на что. Думаю, он смотрел на "жёлтый" журнал, где на обложке были напечатаны наше "свадебные" фотографии с надписью "КАЛЛЕН ЖЕНИЛСЯ". Я могу только посмеяться над этим. Фотография не удалась; мы с Эдвардом стоим спиной к камере, так что там даже не видно наши лица.

Наконец-то пришла наша очередь. Кассирша, маленькая женщина лет сорока послала мне и Эдварду этот "всезнающий" взгляд, когда я видела, шесть тестов.

"В ожидаете?"спросила она.

"Я-я-я"я начала заикаться, попав петлю второй раз за вечер. Сначала мать Эдварда, сейчас кассирша.

Она хихикнула. "Что ж, с таким мужем,"сказала она, подмигнув Эдварду,"Я не удивленна, что вы беременны."

Она сканировала последнюю коробку."Это составляет 84.27$,"сказала она с улыбкой.

Сколько?! Я почувствовала слабость. Да, это были дорогие тесты. Я стала искать кошелек. ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНО! Я его не взяла. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, который только хихикал, качая головой. Он уже заплатил за тесты. Женщина, улыбаясь, протянула мне пакет.

"Не волнуйтесь дорогая, вы беременны или я не Мари Теллер,"подмигнула мне она. (Прим. переводчика: КАК ОНА ЭТО ОПРЕДЕЛИЛА?!)

Я молчала, когда мы выходили из магазина.

"Ты в порядке?"спросил меня Эдвард, пока мы ехали по городу.

"Со мной всё хорошо,"ответила я, смотря на него. Меня тянуло к нему, хотя я ещё не была в этом полностью уверенна.

Зевнув, я откинулась на сиденье. Но как только я закрыла глаза, зазвонил телефон.

"Извини, ты не могла бы ответить за меня?"спросил Эдвард, кивая на бардачок.

Я открыла его и нашла коммуникатор, на экране высвечивалось "Мама". Я подняла бровь и показала кто это Эдварду. Он захихикал, когда я нажала кнопку, чтобы ответить. Да, это было глупо.

"Алло?"

"О, Белла, дорогая, здравствуй,"сказала Миссис Каллен - Эсме(!) радостным голосом."Я хотела спросить тебя прежде, чем вы уедете, ты случайно не знаешь, есть ли у Эдварда в квартире?..."она что говорит на другом языке, я ничего не понимаю.

"Ээм, я не совсем уверена,"сказала я, мигая Эдварду, который вопросительно посмотрел на меня."Я сейчас спрошу у него."

"О, нет всё в порядке,"сказала она."Ты не могла бы проверить, когда вы приедете домой? В последний раз, когда я его видела, он был в шкафу."

"Хм, конечно, я поищу,"ответила я.

"Хорошо, надеюсь ты перезвонишь мне как только вы доберётесь."

"Ээ, я?"спросила я.

"Конечно, да, дорогая,"хихикнула она,"Ты уже в состоянии позвонить из своей квартиры. Мне не нужно слышать голос своего сына всё время. Я и так буду слышать Эммет следующие несколько дней."

"Ээ, конечно, Эсме, я могу вам позвонить,"я уставилась в пол."Так что вы хотели, чтобы я поискала?"

Она повторила, а я поднесла телефон ближе к Эдварду. Он кивнул, давая мне знать, что понимает, о чём говорит его мать.

"Хорошо, жду твоего звонка, дорогая,"сказала она и повесила трубку.

"О, браво,"сказала я, вешая трубку.

"Похоже ты остаёшься в моей квартире?"сказал Эдвард.

Я возмущенно отвернулась к окну.

"Стоп!"неожиданно сказала я, заметив Макдональдс.

"Что теперь?!"спросил Эдвард, съезжая с автострады, чтобы возвратиться к Макдональдсу.

"Я голодна."

"Но мы только что ели с моей семьёй,"Эдвард въехал на стоянку.

"Я знаю, но мне хочется 12 Чикеннагетсов, много картошки-фри и диетическую Колу."ответила я.

Эдвард вздохнул, но, тем не менее, заказал то, что я хотела. Он заплатил и подал мне пакет.

Я улыбнулась и достала немного жаренной картошки.

"Я возьму несколько,"сказал Эдвард, выхватывая у меня картошку.

Я задохнулась от возмущения и ударила его по руке, когда он уже подносил её ко рту. Он засмеялся, но съел. Я съела только немного фри, два чикеннагетса, и сделала несколько глотков содовой, когда мне резко расхотелось есть.

"Ты хочешь сказать, ты больше не голодна?"спросил Эдвард, когда я бросила пакет с едой на заднее сиденье.

"Мне больше не хочется,"ответила я.

Эдвард застонал. Впрочем, я тоже этого не понимала. Это была просто невероятная тяга...

Примерно через 15 минут мы приехали к Эдварду. У него была очень опрятная и хорошо организованная квартира.

"Вау,"выдохнула я, оглядевшись.

"Нравится?"спросил меня Эдвард, вешая наши куртки на вешалку рядом с дверью.

"Да"сказала я, рассматривая живопись.

Эдвард провёл мне быструю экскурсию по своей квартире, у него было две спальни, две ванны, кухня, и столовая, совмещенная с гостиной. Я почувствовала трепет в этой квартире. Эдвард показал, что хотела знать его мать, так что я могла ей позвонить.

"Твоя мать уверенна в том, что говорит,"вздохнула я, плюхнувшись на кушетку.

"Я знаю,"согласился Эдвард, улыбнувшись мне улыбкой, которая заставила моё сердце выпрыгнуть из груди. -Ррр- Не только его смех, но ещё и его улыбка? Как будто моему сердцу нравился Эдвард, или оно его любило. Замечательно.

Я посмотрела на тесты на беременность.

"С тобой всё хорошо?"Эдвард слегка коснулся моего плеча.

"Я просто...задумалась,"ответила я.

Я встала я пошла в ванную, с тестами в руке. После прочтения инструкции, и пописала в пластмассовую банку (мне не хотелось писать шесть раз подряд на каждый тест) и опустила туда полоски. Сказано, что надо подождать пятнадцать минут, итак, я поставила тесты на туалетный столик и села на краю ванны.

Кусая губу, я задумалась. А что если я беременна? Я имею в виду...есть большая вероятность. С тех пор как мы с Эдвардом поженились, и у нас был ссумашедший секс прошло уже три недели и, если я правильно помню, месячные должны были начаться примерно неделю назад. С другой стороны, опаздывать - обычное для меня дело, так что, возможно, волноваться не о чем...но всё равно, что если...?

Я прикусила губу и уставилась на свои руки. Я всегда хотела ребёнка, особенно с тех пор, как у Элис появилась её малышка. Мне хотелось маленького мальчика, который будет похож на своего отца, которого надо будет учить ходить, бросать мяч, и мне надо будет кричать, чтобы он убрал свою комнату... Или, возможно, маленькую девочку, которую мой муж будет защищать, угрожая парням, с которыми она встречается, что если они причинят ей боль, он лично расстреляет их из дробовика, даже если бы у него не было дробовика. Я улыбнулась видению маленького свёртка в своих руках, подобного тому, когда я держала дочку Элис, но вместо неё, это был бы мой ребёнок, моя радость, моя любовь.

Я нахмурилась и посмотрела на часы. Пятнадцать минут уже прошли. Встав, я посмотрела на тесты.

Эдвард

Я смотрел на дверь ванной. Белла была там уже довольно долго, и я начинал волноваться. На самом деле... Я начал волноваться ещё тогда, когда она схватила в аптеке полдюжины тестов на беременность. А потом ей неожиданно захотелось есть, сразу после того как мы поужинали у моей матери, я уже не говорю о том, как резко ей расхотелось есть. Я посмотрел на часы. Прошло уже 25 минут. Что ж, я дам ей ещё 5.

И пока я ждал, я думал о детях. Просто то, что Белла купила эти глупые тесты на беременность, заставило меня думать об этих маленьких людях. Я улыбнулся, представив округлившуюся Беллу. Повернув голову, посмотрел на крест на кухне. Это была идея матери повесить его там. "Это будет напоминанием"сказала она тогда,"о том, что нужно ходить в церковь и не забывать свою веру." Я был в церкви в Вегасе, перед тем как второй раз пойти к своему адвокату, чтобы сказать ему, что я не буду ничего подписывать; да, я молился.

_ _ _ _ _

Flashback

Встав на колени перед распятием, я просто смотрел вверх на него. Я был потерян. Меня охватило замешательство. Я не знал чего хочу. Склонив голову, я прошептал свою маленькую молитву:

"Дорогой Господь, я собираюсь принять самое тяжёлое решение в своей жизни. Прошу подай мне какой-нибудь знак, что я поступаю правильно."

End of Flashback

- - - - -

Спустя два дня, после того как я не подписал те бумаги, я встретил того маленького мальчика, и понял, что это и был тот самый знак. А теперь смотря на крест на кухне, я улыбался. У Бога был план относительно меня, и если значило рождение малыша, что ж, я был рад ему... Эээ... Ну или ей. Я буду любить его или её всем сердцем. В конце концов... это мой малыш, маленький человечек, часть меня.

Посмотрев на часы, я встал и подошёл к двери ванной.

"Белла, всё в порядке, дорогая?" спросил я, стуча в дверь.

Последовала пауза, слышались толи шаги толи всхлипывания, я не мог определить, а потом Белла монотонным голосом ответила "Я не знаю."

Я опустил взгляд на ручку двери "Есть что-нибудь, что бы я мог для тебя сделать?"

Белла резко распахнула дверь. Её тёплые карие глаза покраснели.

"Я ещё немного тут побуду, " мягко сказала Белла, я кивнул, и она снова заперлась в ванной.

Я вернулся в гостиную. Сел, достал из пакта картофель фри и съел немного, всё ещё погруженный в свои мысли. А потом резко рассмеялся над тем, о чём думал. Имена для малыша. Я действительно никогда об этом прежде не думал. Возможно, просто мысль о ребёнке заставляет вас задумываться над чем-то, что обычно бы и в голову не пришло.

Мне всегда нравилось имя Люцина для девочки. А вот на счёт имени мальчика я не был уверен, возможно, какое-нибудь экзотическое имя, в конце концов... Моего отца, моего брата и других мужчин в моей семье - всех звали необычно, в то время как меня почему-то назвали Эдвардом. Поймите меня правильно, я люблю своё имя, но мне нравится переменны. Переменны - это всегда хорошо.

Я кусал губу, задумавшись над хорошим именем для мальчика, когда Белла вышла из ванной. Вся бледная, с всё ещё немного красными глазами, она держала в руке три теста. Как в трансе, она медленно подошла ко мне.

"Белла, "сказал я, вставая.

Она наконец-то посмотрела на меня и задохнулась в плаче, её глаза начали наполняться слезами.

"Белла, что случилось?" я быстро подошёл к ней.

Она лишь закрыла глаза и протянула мне тесты. Я взял их, быстро взглянул на Беллу и перевёл взгляд на тесты. Из лёгких резко вышибло весь воздух, как только я прочитал слово "БЕРЕМЕННА" на экранчиках каждого.

"Белла, " я снова посмотрел на неё. (Прим.переводчика: похоже, каждое третье слово Эдварда «Белла»)

По её щекам катились слёзы. Я обнял Беллу, и она заплакала в мою рубашку. Я не знал точно, почему она так расстроена, но дал возможность выплакаться. Когда поток слёз, наконец, остановился, я спросил её, показывали ли все тесты такой результат.

"У меня в ванной ещё три теста. Но я более чем уверена, что они покажут то же самое, "её голос был хриплым от рыданий.

Я положил тесты и взял её лицо в руки "Белла, что случилось?"

Она посмотрела на меня, и в её глазах снова появились слёзы.

"Я боюсь, "прошептала она.

Я вытер слезы большими пальцами, и попытался ободряюще улыбнуться "Всё хорошо. "

"Нет, не хорошо,"огрызнулась она, отталкивая меня, "Я не готова к этому, чёрт подери."

"Белла..."начал я.

"Я не готова к ребёнку, Эдвард,"повторила она,"У меня нет достаточно средств..."

Это разозлило меня. Я впился в неё взглядом "Какого чёрта, Белла?" (прим.переводчика: в оригинале написано: "That's bull shit Bella." Что переводится, как "Это бычье дерьмо, Белла")

Она испепеляюще посмотрела на меня.

"Я буду помогать тебе, и заботиться о ребёнке, как помогал и заботился бы настоящий муж и отец,"сказал я, подходя ближе, "Я не поставил на нас крест в Вегасе. Я не подписал те бумаги, так что нравится тебе это или нет, я твой муж. И я должен заботиться о тебе."

"Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи,"огрызнулась Белла.

"Я знаю это"резко ответил я,"И это именно то, что мне нравится в тебе, что ты независимая женщина. Но теперь ты замужем и не должна заботиться обо всём."

Мы оба кипятились.

"Белла, я останусь с тобой,"сказал я низким голосом."Я не собираюсь никуда убегать и не позволю тебе убежать от меня. У меня всё получиться."

"Нет, Эдвард, ничего не получится, просто нечему,"сказала она, сузив глаза."Ты женился на мне, потому что пожалел, и потому что я была пьяна."

"Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, почему я на тебе женился,"оборвал я.

"О, да неужели? Тогда почему же на самом деле ты на мне женился, Эдвард Каллен? Хмм, почему ты женился на какой-то пьяной девушке? Ответь."

Я успокоился и задумался о том, почему женился на ней.

"Что, нет ответа?"спросила она.

"Я не знаю, почему я женился на тебе, Белла, правда, но это так, понимаешь? Просто живи с этим," ответил я, всё ещё думая, почему женился и потом отказался от развода.

Белла раздраженно скрестила руки на груди. Я вздохнул и посмотрел на время.

"Уже поздно, нужно ложиться спать, особенно тебе, учитывая, что ты беременна,"сказал я.

"Прекрасно,"ответила она, немного расслабившись."Но с тобой я спать не буду."

"Хорошо, есть комната для гостей. Если не хочешь спать в том, что на тебе сейчас, у меня есть большие футболки, в которых ты можешь спать."

Она смотрела на меня, и в глазах больше не было злости."Спасибо,"сказала она, опустив взгляд к полу.

"Ещё я позвони в гинекологию утром, и запишу тебя на приём,"сказал я

Белла кивнула, обняв себя руками. "Кстати, будет лучше, если мы пока никому не будем рассказывать,"сказала она, посмотрев на меня.

Я согласился. Я и не планировал никому сообщать, особенно жёлтой прессе. Я если они прознают, что мы с Беллой ждём малыша, они будут всё время это обсуждать. Хотя... вероятно не столько, сколько моя семья и её друзья.

Вздохнув, она повернулась и пошла во вторую спальню.

"Белла,"я схватил её за руку.

Она повернулась ко мне, и я улыбнулся.

"Малыш,"прошептал я.

Она посмотрела мою руку держащую её, а потом снова на меня. На её лице появилась маленькая улыбка,"Да, малыш."

Затем, она медленно вытянула свою руку и пошла в комнату. А я пошёл искать для неё футболку. Возможно, только возможно, думал я, когда постучал и оставил футболку под дверью, у нас с Беллой есть надежда. В конце концов, Я так просто не сдамся. Но на всякий случай... Я собирался помолиться перед сном. Мне действительно нужно помолиться, особенно за ребёнка.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8. Частная жизнь

Белла

Я больше не могла выдержать пребывания на работе. И не потому что у меня было много дел, с чем я справлялась. И не из-за надоедливых моделей, которые были более требовательны, чем когда-либо. Нет. Всё из-за сотрудников, которые всё время подходили ко мне, желая знать все мельчайшие подробности моей с Эдвардом жизни, хотя откуда этим подробностям взяться?

Я временно переехала к нему по двум причинам. Что ж, во-первых, Эсме (я, наконец, перестала называть её миссис Каллен, после того как она сказала, что это теперь и моя фамилия) теперь часто мне звонит. И еще, кажется, в ту ночь, когда я осталась у Эдварда, против меня восстала фортуна: крыша дала течь, и мою квартиру затопило. Также немного досталось мистеру МакПеттерсону, моему соседу снизу. В итоге домовладелец попросил меня и мистера МакПеттерсона пожить где-нибудь в другом месте, пока он откачает воду и убедится, что не начала расти плесень. Так я и начала жить с Эдвардом, что его, похоже, не очень беспокоило.

В действительности, Эдвард был безумно взволнован тем, что я осталась жить у него. Он был очень... Я думаю, его можно назвать заботливым, хотя нет, лучше - "заботливым КАЖДОЕ утро". Если он был рядом, когда я просыпалась, то он делал мне завтрак с большим количеством углеводов и белков... блины, яйца и бекон. А если он уходил до того, как я встану, то оставлял мне свежие фрукты. И иногда Эдвард делал мне ланч, оставляя его в холодильнике, в надежде, что я возьму его с собой. И даже не спрашивайте меня об обеде.

Я получала всё что хотела, отчего чувствовала себя немного эгоистичной. Когда у меня начались утренние недомогания (которые длились весь день, так что их надо было назвать дневными), Эдвард поддерживал мои волосы, когда был дома. Когда он уходил, то удостоверивался, что вокруг много резинок. Эдвард был джентльменом во всех смыслах этого слова.

Но, в любом случае, я должна была к нему переехать. И все на работе хотели знать, что значит жить с НИМ. Это до такой степени сводило меня с ума, что я подошла к своему боссу - сказать, что в пятницу я беру отгул.

"Все нормально?" спросила меня Дженнифер, мой начальник, когда я зашла к ней в кабинет.

"Я беру отгул в пятницу, "без предисловий заявила я.

"Хм... да... эээ... почему?"

"Мне нужно отдохнуть от офиса. "

"Ты только две недели как из отпуска, так что у тебя, можно сказать, медовый месяц совсем недавно был. "

Я заворчала, и Дженнифер, должно быть, услышала меня, потому что выглядела она напуганной.

"Да, я полагаю, ты можешь взять выходной, " сказала она, сжимаясь.

"Спасибо, " поблагодарила я и быстро вышла из кабинета.

"Эй, Белла, "окрикнула меня Джинджер, весьма наглая девица, работающая секретарём. "Как муженёк?"

"Не твоё дело, "огрызнулась я на неё.

"Ай, и в раю бывают проблемы?" спросила она, улыбаясь.

Я зарычала на неё, такая кнопку вызова лифта. Нужно поскорее отсюда убираться, сейчас же.

"Интересно, а что за проблема?" сказала Джинджер, приложив палец к своим губам, и изображая задумчивость. Все знали, что у неё нет мозгов, чтобы думать.

"Я, кажется, уже сказала, что это не твоё дело, "пробормотала я, когда двери лифта открылись.

Джинджер захихикала, и перед тем как двери лифта закрылись, успела сказать, "На твоём месте, Белла, я бы убедилась что знаю, чем он занимается, каждую секунду, " А потом подмигнула мне, и двери скрыли её от меня.

Я вздохнула, смотря, как переключаются огоньки этажей. Примерно на втором этаже мой телефон зазвонил.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret*

Я улыбнулась и открыла телефон.

"Привет, Джейк, "ответила я, улыбаясь.

"Ненавижу это имя, " пробормотал глубокий голос моего лучшего друга, Джейкоба Блека.

Я рассмеялась. "А что? Когда тебе было пять, оно тебе нравилось. "

"А ещё я ел жуков, когда мне было пять."

Я сглотнула. "Спасибо, что напомнил."

Джейкоб засмеялся.

"Ну, как дела, приятель?" спросила я, когда двери лифта раскрылись.

"Я хотел спросить тебя о том же."

"Угу, " ухмыльнулась я.

"И ещё я хотел спросить, свободна ли ты? Дакота хочет, чтобы мы вместе поужинали."

"Когда?" спросила я, входя в гараж.

"В субботу, часов в шесть... Я позвоню тебе, чтобы сказать точно."

"Окей, " согласилась я, отыскав маленькую старую машинку среди новых автомобилей на стоянке.

"О, и Дакота сказала, что ты можешь привести - с кем ты там встречаешься? - с собой."

Я почувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, когда Джейкоб упомянул про моего неверного бывшего.

"Я...эээ... Мы с ним расстались, Джейк, "сказала я, открывая дверь машины.

Я услышала, как он ахнул. "Это что-то новенькое. Что случилось? Я думал, он был чем-то вроде любви всей твой жизни."

"А ещё он был трахом всей жизни моей соседки, " пробормотала я, заводя машину.

Эдварду совсем не нравился мой транспорт, но я отказалась его менять. Ведь это первая моя машина, купленная на собственные деньги.

"Вот ублюдок, "возмутился Джейкоб. "Ты можешь найти кого-нибудь намного лучше него."

"Спасибо, Джейкоб, " улыбнулась я.

"Итак, ты сейчас с кем-нибудь встречаешься?"

Я покраснела. Не знаю, как сказать Джейку, что вышла замуж за первого встречного в Вегасе.

"Я...хм... да, Джейкоб, "ответила я, выезжая со стоянки.

"Кто он??"

Это заставило меня рассмеяться. "Джейкоб, ты даже смешнее, чем тот актёр, живущий на первом этаже моего дома."

"Извини! Это Дакота спросила, просто она занята, чтобы самой поговорить - она пишет список покупок, для того ужина, хотя не понимаю зачем, он же только через два дня."

Я хихикнула."Если это связано с любым видом шопинга, то девушки предпочитают начать пораньше и сделать побольше покупок."

Он издал стон, заставив меня опять засмеяться. Было слышно, как Дакота сказала ему что-то, и Джейк снова застонал.

"Надо бежать. Увидимся завтра."

"Конечно, и я приведу моего нового... бойфренда, "согласилась я, ухмыляясь.

"Отлично, тогда я посмотрю, достоин ли он Беллы."

"Эй, ты!" возмутилась я.

"Извини. Но признай, Белла, пока что я не одобрил ни одного твоего парня, и был прав."

"Да, да, " пробормотала я.

Джейк почему-то всегда знал, как у нас всё закончится с парнями, с которыми я встречалась. Хмм... Интересно, что он скажет об Эдварде? Поэтому, я не могла дождаться, когда они встретятся... Эдвард - мой муж всё-таки.

"В любом случае, поговорим позже."

"Позже, " повторила я, перед тем как повесить трубку.

Когда я приехала домой, было только два часа дня, но мне просто необходимо было сбежать с работы. Я задавалась вопросом, занят сейчас Эдвард или нет. Может, я могла бы навестить его. Но всё-таки решила, что сделаю это завтра, в свой выходной, и посмотрю, чем занимается Эдвард в своём большом офисе.

Я подъехала к зданию, припарковалась, и медленно пошла к входу, у которого стоял охранник.

"Здравствуйте, миссис Каллен, " поприветствовал меня он.

Я вздрогнула при словосочетании "миссис Каллен", до сих пор убеждённая, что "миссис Каллен" - это мама Эдварда... а не я.

"Просто Белла, " поправила я его, улыбаясь.

"Да, мэм, "согласился охранник, открыв для меня дверь.

Я вздохнула и вошла в здание. Тот же самый разговор повторился и с дежурным у лифта, назвавшим меня сначала "миссис Каллен", а потом "мэм", когда я попросила называть меня по имени. Я открыла дверь в _нашу _с Эдвардом квартиру запасным ключом, который он сделал в тот день, когда я сказала ему, что мою квартиру затопило.

Вдруг, я услышала какой-то звон на кухне, и удивилась, кто мог бы там быть. Домработница приходит только один раз в неделю - по средам. "Привет?" позвала я, кинув сумку на столик у двери.

"Белла?"

Что Эдвард делает дома так рано? Я вошла в кухню и не удержалась от смеха. Эдвард был одет в рубашку с короткими рукавами, брюки и красный фартук с надписью "Поцелуй ГОРЯЧЕГО сексуального повара", слово "ГОРЯЧИЙ" состояло из языков пламени, а после "Поцелуя" были маленькие розовые поцелуйчики. Он даже надел красный колпак шеф-повара. И что ещё забавнее, он стоял босой, но что было самым смешным, так это мука, рассыпанная просто везде, и когда я говорю везде - это означает ВЕЗДЕ.

"О Господи, Эдвард, что ты делаешь?"

Эдвард покраснел.

"Я пытался испечь пирог, прежде чем ты вернёшься домой, " пробормотал он, бросая ложку, которую держал в руке, когда я вошла, в раковину. "Но, думаю, что сделал что-то не так, потому что пирог получился какой-то неправильный." я посмотрела на миску в раковине и кивнула. "К тому же, ты пришла раньше... почему?"

Я улыбнулась.

"Просто должна была сбежать с работы, что я и сделала, " объяснила я, осторожно ступая по кухне.

"А это, ведь, должен был быть сюрприз, " явно расстроено пробормотал Эдвард.

Я снова улыбнулась, чмокнув его в белую от муки щёку.

"Тебе это удалось, " сообщила я отодвигаясь.

Эдвард криво улыбнулся мне, заставляя моё сердце выпрыгивать из груди, а внутренности превратиться в желе.

"Спасибо, " сказал он, обняв меня.

Я засмеялась. "Эдвард! Ты же меня замараешь!"

Эдвард рассмеялся, не выпуская меня из медвежьей хватки. А когда отпустил, я завизжала при виде того, что сама теперь вся в муке. Смеясь, я покачала головой.

"Нам лучше начать убираться, " ухмыльнулась я.

"Я всё уберу, " сказал он. "В конце концов, весь этот беспорядок из-за меня."

"Ну, если уж ты так хочешь, " согласилась я, закатывая глаза.

"Я начну мыть прямо здесь, " сказал он, медленно подходя ко мне, и нежно целуя в губы.

И я просто растаяла под ним. Это был всего один поцелуй, продлившийся лишь несколько секунд, но он, определённо, выделялся из всех остальных поцелуев в моей жизни. (Прим.переводчика: Поправка, из всех поцелуев, которые она ПОМНИТ, потому что пить надо меньше.) У меня ослабели колени, и перехватило дыхание, и я могла поклясться, что почувствовала что-то странное. Жар? Искры? Фейерверк? что бы это ни было, я это чувствовала.

Когда он отстранился, я открыла глаза (я даже не поняла когда их закрыла) и посмотрела на него. Эдвард улыбался, и улыбка была полна любви и заботы. Я часто видела его с такой улыбкой и раньше. Особенно, когда ловила его взгляд на своём животе, на который сейчас положила одну руку.

"Мне, наверное, лучше начинать, " сказал он, отходя от меня. "Хочешь что-нибудь конкретное на обед?"

"Ммм... нет, на самом деле, " ответила я и встряхнула головой, пытаясь избавиться от застилавшего её тумана.

"Тогда я закажу китайскую еду."

Я улыбнулась. "И узнай, могут ли доставит торт из пекарни. Я хочу шоколадный."

Эдвард кивнул, смеясь. И я пошла переодеваться. Тридцать минут спустя, когда я вышла после расслабляющей горячей ванны с пеной, еда и торт уже ждали на столе.

Мы ели и болтали.

"Я тут подумала, что могла бы я пойти с тобой на работу завтра, " спросила я, откусывая от своего цыплёнка в апельсиновом соусе.

"Конечно, " сказал он, смотря на меня. "Но зачем?"

"Я попросила отгул, потому что не могу сейчас находиться на работе. Особенно, когда все только и делают, что обсуждают мою личную жизнь."

"Мне жаль, " пробормотал он.

"Не беспокойся, " сказала я, махая деревянными палочками в воздухе, и одна случайно полетела прямо Эдварду в голову. "Уупс!" покраснела я.

Смеясь, Эдвард подал мне другую палочку… третий раз за этот вечер.

"В любом случае, я просто больше не могла выдержать всех этих разговоров о моей жизни, так что решила устроить себе завтра выходной."

"Ясно, " кивнул Эдвард.

"И мне хочется знать, что ты делаешь на работе."

"Это ведь может быть скучно," ответил он, смотря на меня.

"Ну ладно, это ведь твоя личная жизнь," пробормотала я.

"Конечно," сказал он. "Ты можешь пойти."

Я улыбнулась.

"Печенье Судьбы?" предложил он, протягивая мне парочку.

"Ты же знаешь - что бы они не сказали, это всё равно не правда," я улыбнулась и взяла одно из них.

"Знаю, но всё равно интересно, что попадётся," засмеялся Эдвард.

Я расколола своё печенье и достала листочек с предсказанием.

________________________________________________________

_Любовь придёт в твою жизнь в маленьком свёртке._

_________________________________________________________

Я удивлённо пялилась на надпись. Что это значит?

"Что там у тебя?» спросил меня Эдвард.

"Эээ... Да, так, как и всегда, " ответила я, убирая предсказание в карман.

Он рассмеялся. "Да, они бывают довольно интересны, " сказал он, вставая. "Ну, а теперь торт?"

"Да, буду благодарна, " согласилась я, наблюдая, как он убирает тарелки.

Когда Эдвард ушёл на кухню, я снова посмотрела на бумажку. Так что же это значит?


End file.
